Dearest One
by alis6
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are helplessly smitten with each other. Thranduil is having a hard time with his son
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This is work of fanfiction, I own nothing expect some possible OCs and the story itself which comes from the weird and lonely part of my mind. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing**: Aragorn/Legolas

xx

Lord Elrond finished his class of wine and placed it on the table before him. "Thranduil, calm down"

"_Calm down_!? That filthy human is lusting after my little leaf! I couldn't possibly just-."

"That 'filthy human' is my son! He's an honorable man, brave and skillful. He isn't lusting after anyone"

"Don't interrupt me" Thranduil stood up. Elrond rolled his eyes. "Honorable man!? Haven't you seen the way he gawks at my Little Greenleaf?" he boomed, motioning his hands dramatically. "I can feel the thoughts going through his mind are far from honorable" the King rubbed his temple, pained expression upon his face.

"I think everyone spends a moment or two eyeing your son, after all his beauty is becoming a legend, but that doesn't mean they all have that kind of thoughts about him"

Thranduil sat down sighing as Elrond filled their classes again.

"I apologize for my harsh words Elrond. I have nothing against your son, but after the stories about Legolas started spreading I've been too worried to let anyone close to him" Thranduil took a big sip of wine and lowered his voice.

"People from faraway lands have started making those stories much more… inappropriate. I don't know what to do. Some messenger told there were groups of elves and men traveling here to ask for my son's hand in marriage. I even thought about forcing Legolas to hide till this whole spectacle calms down, but I'm afraid he'll run away"

"Maybe that would be good for him"

"What?!"

"You have clearly kept him here for far too long. I think he needs a bit of distance"

"He is just an elfin"

"Thranduil, he is no longer an elfin. He's perfectly ready to travel around a bit"

"So what are you suggesting exactly? That I just suddenly let him go all alone? He has no experience of traveling or real danger. How could he ever survive on his own when he is already having so much trouble here?"

"He could join the Rangers like Aragorn. He wouldn't be alone, but he would get new experiences that he needs"

"Oh I'm sure your son would be delighted to give him new experiences" said Thranduil bitterly.

"The only thing my son wants from Legolas is friendship" Elrond was having hard time to keep his patience while he had a growing urge to smack this prima donna these people called their King. That would hardly help the situation, would it? Yes his son obviously was quite… fascinated by the Elf Prince but Elrond trusted him. Aragorn wasn't stupid. He surely would let go of those feelings or whatever they were and find someone, hm, someone with at least less stressful of a father. "We should talk to Aragorn and sort this out at once"

xx

"Aragorn" called Elrond and knocked on the door of the room that Aragorn was meant to stay during their visit. But there was no answer. Elrond was about to knock again as the impatient King rolled his eyes and decided to open the door without hesitation. The room seemed empty and the bed was untouched.

"Strange. It's pretty late, I was sure Aragorn would be in bed by now" said Elrond while looking around the room. Thranduil's stomach twitched.

"That filthy human" he growled hurrying out of the room and snatching a weapon from a guard. - "Stop calling my-. Thranduil? Where are you going?" Elrond took a deep breath and ran after him. This visit already seemed like a horrible idea. They were just supposed to have a nice talk and some wine, but now the Elf King was already running after his son with a sword.

**tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: This is work of fanfiction, I own nothing expect some possible OCs and the story itself which comes from the weird and lonely part of my mind. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing**: Aragorn/Legolas

xx

"Aragorn" the Man adored nothing more than hearing his name escaping Legolas' lips during the heat of passion. That was without a doubt the sweetest sound in the world for him. They kissed noisily and Aragorn groaned in his lover's mouth as the tight heat swallowed him again and again.

"Oh Valar" Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's chest to make him slow down.

"What is the matter? Did I hurt you?" the Man asked, concerned. Legolas raised his upper body.

"No, it's ada!" he whispered harshly in terror. "You need to hide. Fast!" Aragorn's eyes widened and he stood up so quickly he nearly fell over. He crawled under Legolas' bed, pulling his clothing there too that was lying on the floor. Legolas blew the candle out and pulled the covers to his chest. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the elves rushed in his room; his ada holding the weapon up like he was ready to slaughter someone in that very minute, Elrond and a concerned guard behind him.

"Uhm, ada? What is going on?" he asked, trying to sound just woken up and confused. He wasn't really confused but quite certain of that his father and Lord Elrond were looking for Aragorn.

Thranduil opened the door all the way to get some light in the dark room as he looked around furiously, but saw nothing unusual or alarming. Just his little leaf alone in the bed. He cleared his throat and lowered the sword.

"I'm sorry Legolas. We were just… uh…" Thranduil didn't really know how to explain their sudden arrival since Aragorn wasn't in the room, though he wasn't sure if he _had_ been in there. He needed to find him! "We probably had a bit too much wine. Just go back to sleep my dearest everything is alright" he chuckled half-heartedly, somewhat embarrassed and closed the door really softly, as if he were making up for the fact he had just scared his son with such action.

Legolas let out an enormous sigh and lit up the candle. "Are you alright Aragorn?" he asked softly, rubbing the Man's back as he sat on the bed next to him again.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I think my heart is starting to beat again" he chuckled a little and took a deep breath. Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' cheek, studying the impossibly beautiful face closely - The Elf's blue eyes sparkling in the slight lighting of the room. He leaned to kiss him on the lips. Legolas shivered. "My ada even had a sword. I told you he would kill you if he knew what you were doing" he whispered.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No. But they're probably still looking for you" Legolas looked at him sadly. He wanted the Man to stay in his bed all night. Every night. Aragorn stroked the Elf's long hair and pulled him closer. He hoped he didn't have to hide his love for this stunning being. Legolas deserved a love that could be celebrated officially without questions. He kissed him one more time before dressing up and leaving his bedchamber, every step making his heart ache, like he was uncertain if he would ever get another change to hold Legolas like that. Kiss him, touch him or pleasure him. Those things seemed to be all he could think of these days.

xx

Aragorn tried to sneak back into his bedchamber, which was quite far away from Legolas' for a reason, apparently, without anyone noticing – But he wasn't even halfway there as he heard Thranduil's voice.

"Aragorn where have you been?" the Man turned around, at least he was no longer carrying the sword that Legolas mentioned. That doesn't mean he can't kill you… which he will if you keep looking so guilty. It's like your very existence is screaming 'yes I was laying your son.' _And I'd still be if your arrival hadn't scared him so and got him out of the mood._ Aragorn's eyes widened a bit, suddenly feeling like he was thinking too loudly, as if the Elf King could start hearing him at any point.

"I was… I mean I couldn't sleep I wanted to take a walk, and I think I'm a bit lost now" he slurred.

"Indeed" Thranduil put his hand on the Man's neck, taking a firm hold of him and started leading him. "Your bedchamber is this way." The Man only wished the Elf King would leave him alone so he could go back to Legolas, but that didn't seem like a possibility.

xx

After Thranduil had practically tugged Aragorn in the bed he said, "Now have some sleep, I want to talk to you in the morning." He managed to make even those words sound more like a strong order than a friendly request. Aragorn nodded, more or less lost for words. Thranduil gave him a look that made the Man gulp and left the room. _Oh Valar. He knows! He just wants to think over night what he could do with the guts and bones of the man who dared to touch his son. Hopefully ada is still here._

Thranduil walked through the long hallway to find two guards "You two! Make sure that little pest doesn't leave his room till morning so I can have some peace" he snapped pointing Aragorn's door.

"Yes, my King" they said in unison. Thranduil sighed deeply, making his way to his wine cellars to get another bottle.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: This is work of fanfiction, I own nothing expect some possible OCs and the story itself which comes from the weird and lonely part of my mind. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing**: Aragorn/Legolas

xx

The sun had barely risen as Aragorn was somewhat politely leaded to the Elf King's weapon room.

"Uh why are we here" he asked.

"Because no one else is" Thranduil closed the door. "Aragorn" he started, pacing slowly back and forth before the man, like a lion teasing his injured prey. "My son is very unique, very special. I'm sure you've noticed." Aragorn was very aware of that. He had thought so since the first time he saw the Elf Prince.

_The Man pushed through the vegetation of the woods, branches and spikes scratching his clothing, causing some rips and bleeding, but he couldn't stop. It felt like something was calling him, attracting him to come closer. After he had seen the flash of long golden hair and pale skin he could no longer think straight. He needed to know who it was, or what it was. It definitely was not a Man. An Elf maybe? Aragorn had been around a lot of elves but never had he seen one as beautiful as this one. Nor had he ever been so strongly fascinated by one. Finally he pushed the last leafs to the side and his eyes fell upon this luminous creature._

_The sight was mesmerizing. It was an Elf indeed. He studied carefully the pointy ears, shimmering hair that reached down his back and the fair, smooth body as the being swam in the river. Aragorn felt the whole new kind of energy rushing all over his weary, somewhat injured body. He had never experienced anything like it and immediately he was hungry for more. If just watching this being was so effective, what would happen if he got to touch him? The Man felt his groin twitching and shook his head a bit. No. You shouldn't be here and you definitely shouldn't be peeking on him like this. Aragorn scolded himself. Suddenly he heard his name being called somewhere near. Oh Valar if the others saw this desirable being they'd capture him, abuse him. There's no way he could fight back alone and naked in the water. How on earth was someone like him in the woods so late by himself? The man cursed, took one last look of the mysterious beauty and hurried back to his mates to lead them away from the river. _

"Your little human soul could never even understand how much I love him" the Man snapped back from his daydream. His mind tried to calm him down with lovely memories while his body was nearly shaking with fear. Thranduil moved closer at Aragorn, their faces only inches apart. "Are you listening to me?" he asked; his voice gentle but the look in his eyes sharp as the tip of an arrow.

"Yes sire" the Man answered without second thought. Had he been talking this whole time? Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

"I think I shall repeat. Just in case. I don't like to find anyone wandering around my child's bedchamber at night. If Elrond wasn't so attached to you, your head might be bobbing on a stick by now" the King announced, pulled out one of his beautiful swords, holding it proudly and eyeing it carefully. "So, shall I ever find you there again?"

"No sire" the Man gulped. Thranduil gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

"Good. Go on then, I'm sure the breakfast is served"

xx

The smell of freshly-baked bread lingered around the nicely set table. Aragorn smiled, not at the food or the royal elvish decoration around it but at the lovely blond elf sitting there with Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Good morning my Prince" he greeted, bowing politely. Elrond gave him an odd look. Legolas chuckled pulling out the chair next to him and asked the Man to sit down. "Too bad we were interrupted like that last night" he whispered into his ear, the Elf blushed, his cheeks shimmering with a bright shape of pink.

"Aragorn, you shouldn't mention that now" Legolas looked around nervously and the twins raised their eyebrows at the whispering couple. "Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens with me? We could talk" Aragorn nodded eagerly.

"Good morning" Thranduil chirped. Smiling he walked over his son. "Good morning my sweetest," the King placed a little kiss on top of Legolas' head, "dearest," and then on his forehead, "most beautiful," on his cheek… "Ada!" Legolas squeaked, trying to pull away. "But you're so precious, my little leaf" Thranduil continued taking Legolas' face in his hands and pinched his cheek.

"Ai Elbereth ada, stop!" Legolas frowned, rubbing his cheek. When he was younger he used to love the fair share of his father's attention, but lately it drove him insane, especially when Aragorn and his brothers were right there holding laughter!

"Well, you're surely on a better mood, Thranduil" said Elrond raising his eyebrows.

"How could I not be after such a fruitful conversation I just had with your son" Legolas gave Aragorn a concerned look. "Didn't we Aragorn?" the Man forced a smile on his face, memorizing their moment in the weapon room. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so terrified. "He's a wise young man."

"I told you so" Elrond nodded proudly. Maybe this Elf King was finally starting to realize what his son really was like. _A wise man indeed, not 'that filthy human'._

Aragorn and Legolas finished their breakfast quickly and tried to sneak off in the middle of their adas' conversation, which once again started to get a bit heated. They could start arguing over anything. Legolas never understood why they still always wanted to visit each other's homes and spend time together.

"Where are you two going?" asked Thranduil suddenly, the pair froze in their tracks.

"I wanted to show Aragorn my new knives ada" a quick excuse. Thranduil gave Elrond a look.

"Oh Elladan, Elrohir why don't you go with them" suggested the dark haired Elf.

"But we're-." Elladan was cut off with a little kick from his ada. The twins looked at Elrond oddly as he motioned them to go. The twins rolled their eyes and went after them.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: This is work of fanfiction, I own nothing expect some possible OCs and the story itself which comes from the weird and lonely part of my mind. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing**: Aragorn/Legolas

xx

The twins started sharing their knowledge of different types of knives and eventually the conversation lead to other weapons and fighting techniques. Aragorn sighed fingering the pair of Legolas' fighting knives, finding his brothers rambling highly uninteresting at the moment. He let his eyes wander over the blond Elf, enjoying the lovely view he had. His body was strong but petite which made him look bendy and agile, like a cat.

"I need to go for my archery lesson" said Legolas picking up his training bow. Aragorn's dreamy smile was replaced with a pout in a split second.

"But I wanted to have some time with you alone. We might be leaving at any moment" protested the Man.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" – "We could have finished our breakfast in peace" the twins complained.

"My father really doesn't want us to spend time together"

"Why not?"

"He thinks I'm courting Legolas" said Aragorn trying to make it sound like a ridiculous idea.

"Well aren't you?" asked Elladan

"Of course not he's my-."

"You can stop that already" Elrohir snorted, Elladan rolled his eyes. "We're not blind, deaf nor stupid. Aragorn, you're constantly seeking for his attention - If he's bothering you Legolas, just say so and we'll make sure he'll leave you alone."

"Oh there's no need for that" Legolas smiled, reaching to touch Aragorn's bearded chin, caressing him softly. "I'm actually quite attracted to your brother" the Ranger smiled back at him proudly, for the first time Legolas was expressing his affection to him in front of someone. The twins stared at the blonde Elf with puzzled expressions.

"You? Attracted to _our brother_?" Elladan piped.

"More than just that; I'm in love with him" Legolas purred. Aragorn eyed him joyfully as his brother's jaws dropped.

"How could someone like you be in love with our clumsy mortal brother who doesn't even bath?" wondered Elladan. "You're known for your beauty and royalty. You could have anyone" Elrohir added.

"Hey!"

Legolas chuckled, moving to kiss the Man's cheek. Aragorn wrapped his arm around the Elf, his shoulders more erect. "That's right. He could have anyone but he chose me" he announced. "And I do bath!"

The twins continued about Aragorn's questionable hygiene and other typical features of his race. As much as Legolas would have enjoyed witnessing their brotherly teasing, he had to excuse himself, "I really need to go now." He gave Aragorn one last kiss before grabbing his arrows and left.

The twins looked at their brother with disbelieve, so many questions swimming in their heads. A great concern started rising inside Elrohir. The Elf King would never accept him as his son's husband. If you asked Thranduil no one was good enough for his child. Even if Aragorn was some sort of godly creature the King wouldn't give up his son without years of fighting. And though the Man was blessed with long life he wouldn't have enough time to go through it. He would need to be immortal, but that didn't really matter now, if the Elf King found out about all this Aragorn would be dead in seconds, no questions asked.

"Thranduil has been acting strange since we arrived. He definitely has a suspicion of this" said Elrohir. "If he got an evidence of any kind no one could save you. Are you sure-."

"I don't need you two fussing over me" Aragorn interrupted. "I'm aware what is going on and I have a plan"

"Well we'd be more than interested to hear about this plan of yours" the twins looked at him suspiciously. Aragorn stayed silent for a bit. He wanted to tell them and the truth to be told he probably needed them to fuss over him much more than he was going to admit. Still he couldn't tell them. They would try to stop him and for a reason. His plan was quite risky, but he had to try something.

xx

Legolas was absolutely exhausted; his father made sure his day had been busy to the point when he was just begging to go to sleep. Now lying in his big bed he realized he wasn't really that tired after all. He hadn't seen Aragorn since morning and missed him already. Legolas got up and walked to his balcony. He stood there; looking at the moon and enjoying the lovely fresh smell of the gardens bellow him. His head turned rabidly as he heard slight rustling and grunting somewhere close to him. He sneaked to the other side of his balcony and peeked down over the railing. His eyes lit up as he saw Aragorn, climbing up the wall – looking troubled. Legolas laughed and the Man looked up.

"Uh could you help me out a bit?" he asked offering his hand. Legolas grabbed it firmly and pulled him up.

"Your brothers were right about your clumsiness" he teased. Aragorn gave him a look while trying to get all the poison ivy off his clothing that stuck there while he was climbing.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not used to climbing up the walls to the balconies"

"I suppose that is a good thing" Legolas smiled charmingly, picking some leaves out of his brown hair. Aragorn pulled him closer, pressing his lips on his. He opened his mouth, massaging their tongues together and pushed Legolas against the railing. The Elf felt Aragorn's hard manhood rubbing against him through their clothing, his eyes widened slightly and he pulled away, ending their passionate liplock. "Aragorn, we shouldn't.. do this here. My ada might start looking for you again" he whispered the Man's body still pressed against him heavily.

"Perhaps we could take that walk in the gardens now since we didn't really get an opportunity for that earlier" Aragorn suggested, somewhat naughty smile playing on his lips.

xx

Frantic pants filled the air as Aragorn thrust into the Elf underneath him. Leaves, twigs, and flowers growing around them. Legolas moaned throwing his head back as every strong thrust pushed his body up. The Man's hand squeezing the Elf's hip and other hand touching him all the right places while he made love to him. Legolas was lost in pleasure, his lips parted as he whimpered and eyes closed tightly. Aragorn lowered his body till their chests touched and took the pointy little tip of Legolas' ear in between his lips – licking and sucking it just the way he knew Legolas enjoyed, while thrusting into him. The Elf let out a loud, desperate cry. Aragorn crushed their lips together to silent his lover, afraid someone might hear them.

"Don't hold back nin meleth, I want you to spill it first" Aragorn whispered. It didn't take long till he did and so did the Man soon after him. Aragorn laid on the grass next to him and Legolas rolled on his side, snuggling close to the Man, stroking his chest lightly, feeling the little hairs under his fingertips – which he still found fascinating since his own body had always been smooth.

"I want you to leave the citadel with me" said Aragorn, pulling the Elf on top of him.

"What?" he asked quietly looking down at him.

"We could go anywhere we wanted" he placed his hand behind Legolas' head. "Do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. Without needing to worry about your father or mine." Legolas looked away biting his bottom lip. His ada would be furious, but he could no longer live his life the way he wanted. He didn't need Thranduil to protect him. He had been dying to leave and look around for so long. Now Aragorn wanted to go with him. _It must be the right time to run away._

"Let's do it."

**tbc.**

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: This is work of fanfiction, I own nothing expect some possible OCs and the story itself which comes from the weird and lonely part of my mind. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing**: Aragorn/Legolas

xx

The two successfully left the palace. It was easier than they had expected since that night almost every guard was focused on watching over only one area: the Prince's chambers. Just by avoiding that part they could grab their weapons and other necessities without too much trouble. It was still night time, the citadel was quiet, but there were still some elves here and there. They moved as invisibly as an Elf and a Man with two horses could till they reached the spot they thought was the best for sneaking out to the woods. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Aragorn quietly.

"I wouldn't be here now if I didn't," and with that off they went.

xx

After bathing Thranduil started getting ready for breakfast, wondering why Legolas had been so gloomy yesterday. He tried to think of something to cheer him up with; a gift perhaps? Something extraordinary and special. The King had already tried pretty much everything, but his gestures no longer made his son smile the same way they used to. It ache his heart. He had been pretending not to notice that the only one his little leaf seemed to truly smile at was the certain mortal he wanted to get rid of.

xx

Lord Elnord sighed deeply as he heard furious knocking on his door. If it's Thranduil again wanting to shout at him about his foster son's and young Legolas' questionable relationship, this visit has just ended. He couldn't tolerate it anymore, especially right after waking up. Luckily, or so he thought, there was no Elf King but his sons Elrohir and Elladan standing in the hallway. Before he could say anything the twins pushed him out of their way and hurried in the room, closing the door and saying, "Ada, Aragorn has done something really stupid" – "We can't find him anywhere."

"What do you mean you can't find-."

"Him and Legolas are involved" – "They claim to be in love" – "Yesterday he was talking about some plan of his" - "We're afraid they've left the citadel as a part of that." One had barely finished as another started talking and Elnord could hardly understand them. He lifted his hands, silently motioning his sons to shut their mouths.

"Left where? Are you sure they're both gone?"

"Well we didn't check Legolas' chambers, but why would Aragorn leave alone and steal the Prince's bow and horse?" - "He might be an utter fool, but even he won't do something like that" Elnord covered his forehead with his hand, suddenly feeling like he needed to sit down.

"Ada?"

"Why did you not say anything sooner?!" he cried.

"Hey it's not us you should be yelling at!" protested Elladan, holding his palm over his sensitive pointy ear. "Aragorn laid Thranduil's son in the gardens and lured him away not us" continued Elrohir. Elladan turned to look at his brother with raised eyebrows. Elnord shook his head.

"Uh, just a supposition" he added blushing slightly. "Anyway we never guessed his 'plan' would be so reckless. We should have though, apparently he didn't learn anything as a ranger. He's still acts like foolish little Estel who doesn't worry about the consequences."

"I've never felt my old age weighting me like this. You two need to go after them and make sure they'll be back here before Thranduil hears any of this. Aragorn needs to realize he can't go running around in the wild having a love affair with young Elf Prince if he still desires to be the future King of Gondor."

"How could we ever get them back before Thranduil notices _his sweet little leaf_ is missing? We don't even know where to start looking for them" Elrohir complained. "I might have an idea of that" informed Elladan.

xx

"Where are our children?" asked Thranduil, looking around the oddly quiet breakfast table as he sat down.

"They already ate and wanted to go out. I said it was fine" Elnord answered quickly.

"Oh well I hope they're not planning any mischief together" the King mused while Elnord was cursing in his mind. Something is going to go horribly wrong. Could he make the Elf King start drinking this early in the morning? And maybe slip something in his wine?

xx

It had rained a bit earlier, but now the sky was clear and Legolas had the most serene smile on his face as he ran over another giant tree, found his starting spot and climbed up.

"There are plenty of trees all over the citadel, what is so amazing about these ones?" Aragorn glanced at their horses lying on the grass not too far away from them, looking as bored as him. Then he turned back to Legolas who on the other hand couldn't look more excited.

"I've been around those ever since I was an elfing. These are completely different."

The Man fingered his pipe nervously. "Legolas, you know, I've been thinking… maybe we should go back" he sighed.

"What?!" the blonde Elf frowned.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this, but your father might not do anything *too* barbaric if I return you by tomorrow"

"_Return me_?" Legolas sat on the large branch, staring down at Aragorn with very unimpressed look.

"Well this was my idea."

"Yes and I made my own decision to leave with you. I'm not your responsibility."

"But you wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of me."

"I was going to leave on my own eventually and I still can if you're going to keep acting like you are on a daytrip with a child or a dog" Legolas exclaimed. "This is not my first time out of the citable, just so you know"

"I know it isn't"

"You do?"

Aragorn nodded. "I saw you swimming in the river around the east side of these woods some years ago"

"But we didn't even know each other back then. Were you peeking on me?"

"You shouldn't be upset about that. If I hadn't seen you other rangers would have captured you."

"I would have been fine!" Now Legolas was just irritated. He jumped off the tree right in front of the Man, landing so lightly it barely made any noise at all. "I don't need you and your stupid ranger sword! I can take care of myself!" he spatted.

The man moved closer, his hand on Legolas' hip. "You used to like my sword. In fact you seemed really enjoying it last night" he chuckled, trying to make the Elf smile, no such luck. Legolas found no humor in his remark. He was insulted, somewhat embarrassed. It wasn't a good time to start joking around, especially about that. Unfortunately Aragorn didn't figure that out till Legolas wrinkled his nose and slapped him roughly. A loud smack echoed in the woods, even making their horses stood up alert. Legolas turned his back on Aragorn and started walking away with his horse.

"Legolas. I'm sorry" he appealed, but the Elf didn't stop, just walked faster as the Man tried to keep up with him and even more desperately trying to make an eye contact. But Legolas paid no attention to him. Aragorn gave up and huffed. He pulled his pipe out, no longer hesitating to light it up as he watched the Elf disappearing from his sight. Legolas tried to act like the most experienced warrior Elf while he really was just King Thranduil's spoiled little Greenleaf. He felt like he could really use a break from all that, but then noticed Legolas' arrows the Elf had carried on his back now lying on the ground under one of the trees he had been climbing. "Brat" he murmured and ran after him.

xx

_Who does that pompous human think he is? He spends years slacking around, smoking his smelly pipe with his smelly little group and now he thinks he is a wise Man just waiting to become a big hero. He will wait a long time with that attitude. First asks me to leave and after all the effort he starts doubting the whole thing already. I should have listened ada and not have sex before marriage, he'll never forgive me._

"Oh look what we have here" Legolas jumped as his cloak was pulled off his head. There were four Men standing around him. "Is it really an Elf?" one of them asked.

"Indeed" he eyed Legolas' golden head. "I told you we'd find one around here" The Elf reached behind his head to grab an arrow, but found nothing there. His eyes widened as he remembered placing them on the ground under the tree before climbing. _Wow I really don't have any idea what I'm doing, do I?_ He admitted silently.

A Man grabbed Legolas' hair and pulled his head closer. "You're coming with us, blonde"

"I'm most certainly not" he announced and punched him in the face. The other Men took a strong hold of the Elf immediately. Legolas' horse neighed nervously.

Aragorn ran up to them and grasped the Men's shoulders. "Let Legolas go"

"Aragorn?" the Men turned around to find their old friend. "You know this Elf?" - "You do smell like him, where have you been?" Aragorn ignored the questions and pulled Legolas away from them, handing his arrows to him with a smirk. The Elf snatched them back quickly and crossed his arms.

"You should go back to the east and leave these beings alone" said Aragorn.

"He punched me!" shouted the Man, pointing Legolas. Aragorn chuckled.

"He tends to do that to misbehaving Men" he cupped his own cheek and smiled at the frowning Elf. The Men looked at the odd couple silently before starting to ask all the possible questions. Where had Aragorn been this whole time? Where was he going now? Eventually they convinced that they didn't care about the Elf, they just wanted to catch up with their old friend and suggested to go find a place where they could talk and spend some time. Aragorn had to admit he was quite temped, even though the look on Legolas' face was telling him he shouldn't even consider it.

**tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I was supposed to update this quite a while ago, but oh well..

**Warning:** mpreg. I'm **definitely** not a fan of mpreg fics, but this is kind of a 'why not' –situation since Legolas is an Elf who can talk to the trees and Aragorn is not quite ordinary either. And they come from the world of wizards, orcs, scary rings and f*cking lembas. Anyhow I do understand if you find this idea disturbing so in that case you shouldn't read this. Thank you! (also I'm sorry, so sorry, but it's been stuck in my head and this is the only way to get it out of there.)

**Pairing**: Aragorn/Legolas

xx

The sun had gone down and people were enjoying themselves around the fire, apart from one Elf who sat quietly, staying slightly away from the others. Every now and then he gave Aragorn a look in hope he would notice how badly he wanted to keep moving and get away from these Men. Although he found the smell of their food strangely desirable, as disgusting as it was. He couldn't understand why he felt such a strong urge to eat it – like his body was demanding it against his own will. It had nothing in common with the food he was used to. Fruits, vegetables, oils, roots and berries were always pretty colored and smelled clean, unlike this meat. He found himself coyly reaching for it, but shuddered and backed away before touching it. He sighed at how excited and happy Aragorn looked, laughing with his old friends. He had clearly missed to be around his own kind. But the Elf could no longer tolerate it. If he didn't leave now he would eventually start eating the disgusting stuff. He slid back in the darkened woods – so quietly even his ever loyal steed didn't notice. He sensed water somewhere near. A bath seemed like a perfect idea since he really wanted to get rid of the ranger smell.

xx

Elrond tried his best to keep the King's attention away from anything that might remind him of the fact he hadn't seen Legolas all day, but eventually Thranduil started looking for his son. He noted that the Elf Lord had been acting really strange and demanded answers from him.

"Where is Legolas?!" he boomed. Elrond rubbed his temple, _why should I have to deal with any of this? It's surely time for Aragorn to take responsibility of his own actions._

"Thranduil, I do not know where they have gone but Legolas left with Aragorn. It turns out that-."

"I was right all alone! You just defended that Man and now he has captured my poor little leaf! I am going to personally hunt him down and-."

"He was hardly captured.. Your son openly admitted to Elladan and Elrohir his love for my Estel. Their relationship is completely consensual and apparently they're not gonna let us try to separate them" Thranduil listened him with sharp eyes, his body tensed – but eventually he started feeling light-headed. His Legolas in love with a human? _With Aragorn._ Would he really runaway to be with him? That just couldn't be right.

He looked at the other Elf for a moment longer and then walked away roaring, "Guards!"

"Thranduil wait!" Elrond tried but the King didn't stop.

xx

Aragorn felt bad for not noticing immediately that his lover had left walking ahead. It was one of the rangers who first pointed out that his Elf was missing and after that another had started some speculation about what would happen if he found him before Aragorn did. The man paid no mind on their dirty jokes while he was making sure his and Legolas' horses were ready to keep moving.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful creature?" – "He was magnificent" Aragorn heard them say as he left them. The man smiled, he had better knowledge of that then any of them could ever have. It didn't take long till he found the creature in question. He knew Legolas would start searching for a good bathing spot after facing those humans. And there he was, scrubbing himself in the water of a lake next to a rock. Without a second thought Aragorn stripped his clothing and hurried in the water. Quickly he swam next to him and touched his hip, but the Elf stepped away quickly.

"Legolas? I didn't mean to upset you my love" said Aragorn softly, just causing him to huff and turn away again. For a moment he watched Legolas rub the soap on his body, like Aragorn wasn't there at all. He sighed and then fast as ever grabbed the Elf's arms and pinned him against the rock. Legolas struggled, this human couldn't possibly be stronger than him, but no matter how hard he tried to yank his arms free he couldn't get away. The Elf let out a frustrated cry and frowned, stilling his body. Aragorn lowered his mouth to nibble Legolas' neck gently.

"Let me go" he whispered harshly. "I need to get the smell of your people off me" Aragorn chuckled, kissing his ear and enjoyed the way it caused the Elf shudder and blush.

"You're not really angry with me" the Man said licking the ear. "You're just enjoying my undivided attention" he bit Legolas' neck dominantly. "Spoiled brat."

"If this is your way to seek my forgiveness, you're doing it awfully wrong" Legolas panted.

"Never heard you complain before" the Man grinned and lowered his hands. He grabbed Legolas' hips and lifted him on the rock. "Perhaps you'd like this better" he mused and parted the Elf's legs, kissing his inner tights, teasing him before taking him into his mouth. Legolas nearly hit the back of his head against the rock as he cried out - the Man's mouth working wonders around his member. Legolas' moans and whimpers were like lovely music for his ears as he fondled and caressed him till he climaxed and filled his mouth with the hot liquid. The Elf's muscles went limp as he laid on the rock, catching his breath, his right leg in the water while the Man held the other one.

"Did I earn your forgiveness?"

"I'd say that was a good start"

xx

Soon the two were dry again. Legolas listened the sound of the burning wood, his body wrapped into blankets. Aragorn sat next to him saying, "I found you some apples and mushrooms since you weren't too fond of the Man food." Oh did he have to remind him of that? The smell of it was still stuck in his nose and he was craving it.

"You really need to stop taking care of me like this. What next? Are you going to start calling me with some of my ada's embarrassing pet names too?" Legolas picked one of the fruits and took a large frustrated bite. "_My little leaf, sweet leaf, dear leaf"_ he continued trying to imitate his father's voice mockingly and rolled his eyes. Aragorn snickered.

"I promise I won't" the Man touched the Elf's blond locks. "Besides _Legolas_ has a much more beautiful ring than any of those" Legolas shook his head at Aragorn's flowery words. Still the Man knew his lover adored his flattery though he didn't always want to show it. Aragorn loosened the fabrics around Legolas and wrapped his arms around him. As the man's palms touched his midsection and stomach he was captured by a strange, but really sweet and loving vision. A flutter of joy. He saw a happy small boy with big beautiful eyes, little bunny cheeks and wavy hair. It was just a short flash but it made him flinch and gasp. His eyes opened wide.

"Is something wrong?" asked Aragorn turning to face the Elf who was now shaking slightly.

"Oh no.. I'm just suddenly really exhausted. I better just have some sleep" Legolas gave him a weak smile trying to convince him that everything was alright. Even though seemed like it wasn't necessarily true. Very concerning idea was shaping up in his mind, but he wasn't ready to say anything about it out loud. He placed a quick kiss on the Man's cheek and laid down, leaving Aragorn sitting there with a worried and confused look on his face.

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This is work of fanfiction. Characters belong to Tolkien.

**Warning: **mpreg

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

xx

Thranduil slammed his fists against the table and then looked at his advisors around it, one by one. Just like that he could make everyone in the room fear for their lives, such powerful eyes he had. "None of you seem to understand that _my son_ is missing. Are you going to do nothing but continue being such an impressive waste of my space and time?"

"We're doing everything we can, my King. Some of the finest soldiers are looking for him" Thranduil only sighed at this. He looked around the room one more time before leaving. He made his way to his majestic gardens and sat heavily on the edge of one of the fountains. It used to be one of Legolas' favorite spots when he was little.

_Thranduil could feel that even the trees were smiling at the tiny Elf Prince's high-pitched giggling while he played in the crystal clear water of the fountain. His small hands splashing the water around so much the older Elf was surprised his clothes weren't entirely wet while he sat on the edge, finishing up the wreath he made out of the gorgeous unique flowers growing freely around them before asking his son to finally get out of the water. Legolas stood up, Thranduil wrapped him in a towel and lifted him in his lap. Gently he placed the wreath on his son's pretty head. "You're so dear to me, my little leaf" he said and Legolas smiled snuggling against Thranduil's chest._

_"Ada" he sighed dreamily before closing his eyes and slowly fell asleep._

The Elvenking inhaled sharply at the ache in his chest. His son was nearly grown up now but he was everything he had. There was no way he could bear losing him like this, having no idea where he was or if he was even well. What if Aragorn had done something to him? He stood up deciding he wouldn't rest till his beloved son was home and the human dead.

xx

Legolas and Aragorn let their horses start making their way back to the citadel and were now climbing up a mountain wall. Since Legolas had never been there before Aragorn wanted him to see the beautiful view down from the heights. The Elf was still deep in his thoughts, now he was certain why green food wasn't making him feel satisfied no matter how much he ate it. He knew his body would feel weaker and weaker if he didn't start eating meat. He was indeed pregnant with a mortal child. Confusion never truly left him alone. Elven pregnancies were so rare, especially this kind of pregnancy. Legolas first thought it wasn't even possible, that Aragorn wouldn't be able to sire him since he wasn't an Elf, but he could feel a baby boy growing inside him, the human half of him demanding man food to form properly. His thoughts were restless as he tried to figure out how far gone he was. Should his pregnancy show already? What if something he had done had harmed the baby? Could climbing be bad for him? He felt so utterly useless for not being able to tell for sure.

More than anything Legolas was waiting for a good moment to tell Aragorn. He had tried a couple of times but would just end up saying something else to keep his secret. What would the Man say about this? What if he wasn't happy about it? Legolas didn't want to end the pregnancy, even though he had a feeling he might lose his immortality after giving birth to a mortal baby. Perhaps he lost it already when he got pregnant with one. Legolas wasn't worried about that, he even hoped it was true because it would mean his heart, his faith officially belonged to Aragorn and the Elf Prince wouldn't want it any other way.

"Legolas" called the familiar voice and the Elf looked up at Aragorn, who had already climbed up the steed bit and was now waiting Legolas on a more approachable area above him. The Elf climbed faster and once he had caught up with the Man he was panting and needed to sit down. Aragorn frowned as he sat next to him. "You're being strangely slow today" he said. The Elf was about to say the same thing he had been repeating for a while now, that he was fine, but then started feeling shaky, his skin tingling uncomfortably with hot and cold flashes. His eyes widened and he hurried close to the edge where he had just climbed up, got on his all fours and vomited over it.

Legolas caught his breath and whimpered as he was done, his body shaking more violently when he backed up from the edge slightly and sat down. He heard Aragorn walking behind him and then felt his hands rubbing his back.

"Tell me what is wrong, Legolas. We're not going to move any further before you let me know" he said, sounding angrier than he intended to, but something definitely wasn't right.

"I am-. I'm with child" Legolas blurted out and took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever the Man was going to do or say next. There were no harsh words or anything of that sort. Just silence. The man was stunned, almost like he was having an out-of-body experience. "Aragorn?"

"You… So it's.. my baby?" he asked with a puzzled look, still not thinking straight.

"Of course it's your baby" Legolas snapped, his elvish accent suddenly coming through stronger. "In case you have forgotten I gave myself to you, several times, out of wedlock though I'm not supposed to do that, but I did because I love you. And now you are suggesting that I've been bedded by someone else?"

"I didn't mean it like that" the Man slurred. "I just.. never expected this to happen.. Are you certain?"

"Yes. You are not happy about this?" That finally got Aragorn back to his senses. Gently he pulled the Elf closer.

"_Not happy about this_? Legolas, I'm overjoyed" he moved his hand on Legolas stomach examining if it felt any different. - "Ugh it happened again" the Elf flinched away from the Man's hands as the intense feeling flashed through him again.

"What did?"

"Every time you touch me like that I can see a flash of him"

"Him? You can tell it's a boy? Is he well?" Aragorn asked excitedly. Even though the circumstances weren't exactly the way he'd wish them to be, he wanted to enjoy the glee and excitement this new knowledge brought to him.

"It is a boy" the Elf confirmed Aragorn smiled taking his hands in his. He was going to have a son. "He should be well as far as I know. It is hard to tell since he's so tiny, I can't feel him that clearly yet. But I know that there's something he needs badly"

"What is it? Whatever he needs I'll get it"

"He needs man food. Meat and all that nasty stuff you eat" Legolas wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Will you be able to eat it?"

"I'll do that for your son. It can't be that bad"

"I know a safe place where you can have proper rest while I cook for you" Legolas nodded and let Aragorn help him back to his feet.

xx

"I told you it would be too obvious of him to come back here" said Elladan, looking out of the window of the cottage the twins had build after Aragorn was brought to Rivendell as a child. He was such a burden so they had thought it would be a good time to leave their home for a little while. When Aragorn was a bit older he found out about the place and insisted his brothers to take him there every now and then. He used to really like it, the place was so pretty and well build.

"Well where should we go now?" Elrohir asked and his brother sighed.

"The sun is setting, I want to sleep over night first. Let's figure that out tomorrow" And right after he had finished his sentence the door opened and all the four pairs of eyes widened.

"Elladan? Elrohir? What are you doing here?!" asked Aragorn as he and Legolas walked in.

"I'd ask you the same Estel" said Elladan sharply, both older elves rushing to his brother from the other side of the room. "We have been looking for you all over the woods" – "Have you lost your mind!? I can't believe _this_ was your plan" – "And _you _Legolas. What were you thinking? You just left your duties and your father like this and followed this damned little imbecile" the twins scolded both parties furiously.

"Do not talk of him with such a manner" Legolas spat back at them before Aragorn even had time to open his mouth. "Besides it's none of your business to start questioning my choices"

"In this case we must, dear Legolas" – "This is insanity. You need to go back"

"We can't go back" Aragorn finally got his word in.

"Of course you can. Ada is still in Mirkwood. Everything will be fine once Thranduil gets to see his son again"

"It's not that simple anymore" the Man said softly and turned to Legolas, he was now nervously looking at the twins who were impatiently waiting for either of them to continue.

"You can't let anyone else know about this" Legolas lowered his face slightly and sighed. "I'm pregnant"

Elladan's jaw dropped and a serene smile broke on Elrohir's face as he hurried to embrace Legolas without a second thought. "Congratulations" he said before looking at his twin brother again, his other arm still around the blonde Elf. "Didn't you hear that? We are going to be uncles" he continued, excited for the new life. Elladan gave him a tight lipped, less impressed smile and turned to Aragorn.

"Could you possibly get yourself into any more trouble?" he scolded.

"Don't listen to him Estel, this is amazing" Elrohir pulled Aragorn into hug as well.

"Indeed. Now he's not the only one who's gonna get killed"

"Elladan" Elrohir gave him a sharp look, where were his manners? "You should be happy about this and not say things like that"

"I happen to be the only one here who's thinking realistically. Thranduil would never accept this"

After that everyone got silent and gloomy. Eventually Aragorn had cooked Legolas the meat he needed and the Elf successfully swallowed every bit of his dinner. Then they closed the door of the small bedroom and lied down while the twins stayed in the other room. "Are you feeling better now?" the Man asked, leaving little kisses on Legolas' forehead. He nodded, then continued looking worried.

"Everything will turn out well in the end, my love" Aragorn whispered into his pointy ear. "Now I'll take care of you and make sure you can bring our son into this world safely. After that I'll be ready to face your father and prove him I can give you and the baby the future you deserve. I'll become the King of Gondor, anything it takes to have you as my spouse" the Elf smiled and kissed him, he was so beautiful he made the Man melt.

"You're my King already. Someday everyone will see you as the noblest and the most powerful Man in Middle-earth."

**tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** This is work of fanfiction. Characters belong to Tolkien.

**Warning: **Mpreg

**Pairing: **Aragorn/Legolas

xx

Even though the four lived very closely in the cottage there were days when Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn suggested to see the blond Elf just once or twice a day, only very shortly or not at all. Legolas would lock himself in the bedroom or sneak out and stay there till usually Elladan would find him and get angry for 'endangering' himself by wandering around alone in his condition. Legolas didn't want to talk or for that matter to be seen. They had inquired several times what was wrong but never got any satisfying answer. Aragorn figured that maybe it was just some elvish pregnancy thing that he couldn't understand and surely Legolas would get past it soon. Hopefully, since he no longer wanted to share the room with his brothers. That day the Man decided to take a long walk and not be back for a while.

When he finally returned with aching muscles and dirty garments he didn't exactly get what one would call a warm welcome. Instead two dark haired Elves yelled and scolded him once again.

"You can't just disappear like that!" They continued and if Aragorn rolled his eyes anymore they'd fall out of his head at any moment now.

"Calm down, I found all the herbs you said Legolas would need eventually. Also I saw the most-." his excited expression faded as Elladan cut him off.

"Estel we're not a group of rangers" _Indeed you are not, this might be much more fun if you were._ Aragorn thought naively. "You're lucky me and Elrohir are nice enough to help though you're the one who made Legolas heavy with child" He still had difficulties saying that sentence out loud. "_You_ should take care of him and start acting like a grown-up as you promised" Elladan had a feeling that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"I am taking care of him, but he wants to be alone"

"And this is your way to handle the situation? We don't even know what is wrong with him. You need to make him talk" Aragorn sighed, as if he hadn't tried.

xx

The Man knocked the bedroom door once more. "Legolas?" he called. "It's me, please open the door." He was somewhat surprised as it actually opened slightly after a moment.

"What do you want" asked the familiar voice quietly.

"I want to talk" the Man urged.

"Go on then. Talk" said Legolas without opening the door any wider. Aragorn had had enough; he walked in after pulling the door open successfully since the Elf wasn't expecting the sudden forceful movement. After a long time of not much real contact Aragorn stood there face to face with his now wide-eyed beloved but almost immediately he hurried back under covers as fast as he could

"Why are you hiding from me? I don't understand" Aragorn frowned closing the door and sat on the edge of the bed. "Please Legolas talk to me. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages" Legolas only tightened his hold on the covers as the Man moved closer. "Let me see you" gently he tried to lower the covers but Legolas wouldn't let him, still grasping them firmly.

"I don't want you to see me. Please leave, Aragorn" The Man was devastated, but he didn't want to make his lover more upset by staying there against his will.

"Could you at least tell me why before I go?" Legolas huffed and sat up, furiously throwing the covers off. Aragorn's curious eyes lowered to explore him, trying to find any injuries or such but there was nothing alarming. Just Legolas wearing the robe he had found packed in the small storage.

"Are you happy now!?" he snapped, his hormones getting the better of him. Aragorn was now even more confused.

"I… Legolas I still don't understand wha-."

"My body has changed so much" now Legolas' tone was soft again, he looked down and pulled the covers back. Indeed, he had round midsection, his hips were somewhat wider and his chest was more feminine. He couldn't be more uncomfortable and embarrassed of his appearance.

"It was expected, you're with child. There's no need to hide from me and my brothers because you look different now" Aragorn told him, wrapping his arm around him to rub his back gently.

"But I'm so… uh.. I understand if you no longer find me attractive or want to be with me intimately" People had admired Legolas' beauty as long as he could remember. There were stories of the fair Prince of Woodland Realm and people traveling to his home, or trying to, in hope to get the Elf for themselves. His beauty was powerful, eventually he had learnt how to make basically anyone swoon if he wanted to. Though he never really understood what he had that any other Elf didn't. He didn't see himself thatbeautiful and not ugly either. He didn't care. Or so he had thought until now.

He surely didn't care about the admiration of the strangers, mostly it made him just uncomfortable, but Aragorn was different. The admiring looks and words he got from him made his skin tingle with glee. The idea of him stopping that now because he looked like _this_ made his stomach twitch.

"Legolas" Aragorn sighed and kissed the Elf's temple lightly. "It's understandable if this change frightens you and makes you nervous, but do you really think I no longer find you attractive or desire you?" the Man moved his hand to lift Legolas chin, making an eye contact. "I do desire you, greatly in fact. It's been so long since our last joining" He kissed his lover in case his intense words weren't enough to convince him. "You're just as stunning now as you were when I met you for the first time" He could remember that very moment so clearly. How shocked he was when he figured out that the creature swimming in the river under the silver moon light was in fact the Prince of Mirkwood, Thranduil's only son. Someone so familiar in a way. He had heard so many stories of the Elvenking and his son during his youth, but that night none of those had crossed his mind.

Then he had seen him again, in the bright day light, standing there next to his father, welcoming him and his family when he first visited Mirkwood. The Man could only imagine how deeply blushed he must have been while awkwardly greeting the Prince, who didn't have a slightest clue of how many wet dreams he had caused to this young Man he had never even seen before.

Aragorn also remembered the supportive smile Legolas had given him after his father sneered at him while eyeing his mannish features, thinking that no one noticed. Surprisingly quickly he had forgotten that the Elvenking was even there as he spent days staring Legolas and seeking opportunities to impress the Prince. There was something magnificent about his simple presence, something that Aragorn couldn't fully understand but what he obsessively wanted to learn more about. He started following him around, first he didn't even realize what he was doing till he had learned the Prince's daily routines. He knew what time he would wake up, go to sleep and anything in between. He never believed he'd end up here with him.

"The fact that you're carrying my son only makes you more beautiful for me" Aragorn continued, pushing his hand under the covers and lovingly caressed Legolas' stomach. He was relived as he saw the Elf smiling again. "Will you stop hiding now?" Legolas nodded. "I'm glad" he kissed the Elf again, more passionately. "Maybe you'll even want to share the bed with me again?" he asked with a playful tone and Legolas purred:

"Maybe."

xx

The Elf smiled, leaning against one of the trees near at the water line with a satisfied smile all over his face as he watched the sunrise. His hands on his stomach, the baby had obviously sensed his troubled thoughts since he had been moving so restlessly that Legolas was barely able to sleep comfortably, till now. After waking up next to Aragorn everything seemed much more peaceful. Last night in general took his mind off of things. He even managed to stop thinking about his father, who was most likely looking for him in agony at this very moment.

For months he had been hearing his sighs and sobs of pain like he was right there next to him. All this made him wish he was still a child and could just run into his father's waiting arms whenever he wanted. No matter how far from reality that was. But at least his mind was in peace for now and he could just enjoy the trees and the fresh scent of the morning.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again" Legolas jumped slightly as he noticed Elladan standing right next to him. "Did I manage to surprise you?" he teased.

"Only by being up so early, that's quite surprising of you" Legolas smirked. "I remember guards in Rivendell having a special duty of dragging you out of bed every morning while your brother was already waiting for you at the archery field. If you and he didn't look so much alike no one would even believe you're related." Normally Elladan would have chuckled, or smacked Legolas' shoulder playfully but now he just smiled weakly while trying to get the courage to say what was on his mind. Something that had been weighting his mind for a long time now.

"Legolas" he started after a short pause. "I want to apologize for my blunt behavior, but it's hard to accept that you're really pregnant with Estel's baby"

"Why? Because it's so shameful for you to know that this is happening though we're not married?"

"No, no… I just meant.." Elladan sighed. "Estel is so immature. He doesn't deserve you and he didn't deserve to make you pregnant" He cared a lot about his little brother but Legolas was not the right person for him. Truth to be told Aragorn wasn't good enough for him. Elladan didn't know how he suggested wooing the Prince in the first place, but he surely couldn't offer him any good future if he had already put the Elf into such a mess. _And he is mortal, how did he even get him pregnant? Yesterday he disappeared and was gone for a whole day, how long will he be gone next time? No one should treat Legolas like that he is the most beautiful creature in Middle-earth. Aragorn is just a Man who still acts like little Estel. Legolas should be with someone who he can really trust. It's time to set things right._

**tbc.**


End file.
